


Turning over a new leaf

by 917brat



Category: Epic - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds that he had family that he never knew about, after the war. Desperate for something to hold himself together, after all his friends and those he called family are dead, Harry goes searching for them. Doing this causes him to meet M.K his younger cousin. What happen though when Harry gets pulled along with M.K in an adventure with some little people, called leaf men,  something about a bud, and an all new bad guy? Harry potter/ Epic crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning over a new leaf

Summary-Harry finds that he had family that he never knew about, after the war. Desperate for something to hold himself together, after all his friends and those he called family are dead, Harry goes searching for them. Doing this causes him to meet M.K his younger cousin. What happen though when Harry gets pulled along with M.K in an adventure with some little people, called leaf men,  something about a bud, and an all new bad guy? Harry potter/ Epic crossover.

 

** Chapter one **

****

                Harry stared out at the completely decimated land around him, his eyes oddly bank and free of the tears he so desperately wished he could cry as he did so. All because, despite the hell he had put himself through, despite the fact that he had go to the best of the best, both muggle and magical together, for training it still did nothing to really help him in the end. It had all seriously been for not. Because in the end in spite of the fact that he had finally managed to defeat Voldemort it had turn out to all be for not; since in the end he still had lost everything he had been fighting got. He still lost everything and everyone he had ever loved.

 

                Harry standing there  standing there staring at all the devastation around him, taking in all the dead bodies, both allies and foes, the destroyed castle, the burning and uprooted forest finally was able to feel something besides the bone numbing shock he had been feeling since Voldemort had dropped dead in front of him. This feelings hit him harshly and suddenly causing his wand to drop from  deadened fingers, as well as his sword to fall from his other hands, before falling to his knees sobbing ; completely and utterly heart wrenching sobs.

 

                Harry wasn’t sure how long he kneeled there on that battle field, brokenly sobbing, but by the time his tears had finally started to slow down Harry felt number then he had ever felt before; he literally couldn’t feel anything.  All that Harry could feel at that moment was completely empty, as if his heart had been ripped out from him, leaving him unable to do anything else; including cry.

 

                Wishing desperately that he could still feel something, feel anything, Harry climbed up from his kneeling position and with terrifyingly blank eyes watched the scene before him. Watching as completely strangers, who had absolutely nothing to do with the battle, fell grieving beside dead bodies that were once obviously close to them. Emotionlessly looked on as several ministry appointed wizards, who again had not been able to help during the battle, took down the remaining, and fleeing, death eaters. All Harry could do was watch this unable to bring himself to feeling anything including, anger, at what he saw.

 

                Not wanting to watch anything, or really be on the destroyed land that he used to so happily call home, nor able to bring himself to care what anyone else there may think, Harry spun around on his heels before disappearing from sight with a small popping sound. Not having a destination in mind, which really should have been impossible to begin with, and only have a vague curiously as to where his magic may take him as he did so.

 

                As his magic finally stopped spinning him around, as his apparition tended to do instead of the pushing through a straw feeling that most other wizards dealt with, Harry found himself absent mindedly taking in all of his surrounding; which was mostly due to that action being drilled into him countless times during training. That and his constant need to know where all exits around him were just in case he needed to make a quick escape. What he found when he looked around actually caused Harry to feel a bit of surprise as he began to wonder why his magic had brought him to Grinngotts of all places.

 

                Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, or at least to check if he hadn’t finally snapped and was just imagining things, Harry decided to just shrug and go along with it. After all his magic, one of the only things Harry knew he could trust at the moment, had brought him there for a reason. That in mind Harry  rolled his shoulders a bit, in an attempt to not look as tense as he felt, before heading into the bank; hoping that if he did so that he would get some answers to his questions.

 

                Once he was inside the bank Harry, led by both his gut feelings and the pull of his magic, went over to a desk that was on the far left side of the bank; way out of sight. Then guided by the same feeling that had first lead him in the bank to begin with, which Harry was now sure more of his magic guiding him than anything else, Harry  began to talk to the goblin at the desk that was now in front of him. His tone staying in an emotionless monotone and his face showing absolutely nothing as he did so.

 

                “I’m not exactly sure why I am here right now. Only that my magic, or what I am pretty sure is my magic, guided me to this desk…I want ask, what is this desk for because I get the feeling that it isn’t used for the original money withdrawals like the front desk is for. After all this desk is far from and completely separated from the front desk…If fact I know for a fact that I have never seen this desk before when I came to this bank…” Here Harry paused and took a deep breath, knowing without being told that he was starting to rambles. Once he took this breath Harry continued this time getting to the point.

 

                “What I am saying is that I would like to know what this desk if for….and that if I am wrong about everything I am sorry for insulting you and your job.” This said Harry stood stoically waiting for a replay. One he got almost instantly from the goblin at the desk; who seemed to be a bit weary of the battle worn, emotionless, bloodstained, figure in front of him.

 

                “You’re correct young sir. This section isn’t part of the normal bank, we normally don’t have much to do with the actual money of the bank; in fact we don’t even handle it. Instead this portion of the bank deals with family lines, heirs of  
families, and locating lost or displaced family. I believe, at least to the best of my ability and knowledge on magic, that this is why you are currently here. Your magic either knows or believes that you have family out there somewhere and it wants you to locate them. For a small fee, if you want, Gringott can have a recent fully updated family tree, from both sides of your family line both maternal and parenteral, be they magical or muggle, made up.” After the goblin said this, rather rehearsed and rather stiff sounding, speech Harry almost walked away. He already knew his family that was alive, the Dursley’s, and he wasn’t too keen on finding them. Especially since they had abandoned him the summer of his fifth year, having never turned up and the end of the year to pick him up and having moved somewhere unknown during that year.

 

                In fact Harry would have turned and left if his magic hadn’t literally stunned standing in place, rebelling against him at even the idea of leaving without checking out if he had any other family. Harry getting the feeling that if this would have happened to him in the past he would have been quiet frustrated. Instead simply sighed before deciding to do what he’s magic wanted; lest his magic decided to take more drastic actions to insure that he did. After all what could it really hurt in the end?

 

                Harry knowing, because his magic, that he didn’t have much of a choice, and already having decided to take whatever test that the goblin suggested, simply decided to ask said goblin the price and how long it would take to make his family tree. Upon getting a relatively cheap price and an even better time, of only five minutes, Harry asked the only question he had left.

 

                “How do I, or is it you…make this family tree and di I need to do anything to help?” The Goblin, used too much rudder tones and demands, had to blink I a slightly stunned fashion before he could answer Harry’s question.

 

                “You don’t have to do much. Though you may be reluctant to do your part. Most wizards and witches tend to balk when we as for their blood; however small the amount. Then again blood is a powerful source of magic all in itself…” Here the goblin seeing Harry’s unchanging expression cleared his throat before getting back on track.

 

                “All we need is three drops of your blood on one of our pre-soaked special made parchment. Once the blood hits this parchment the rest is taken care of and then all you have to do is wait for the family tree to finish forming.” Again Harry got the feeling that if he had been told something similar to this at an earlier time he would have felt something. But again harry found himself unable to feel anything, unable to bring himself to care, and only blinked in response to what was being said.

 

                Instead Harry looked at the goblin and told him, with his magic urging him on, that he would like to make his family tree. Slightly nervous about how blank the wizard in front of him was the goblin at the desk quickly got the necessary supplies out to make Harry’s family tree. Ready to have whatever the wizard wanted done and over with; so that said wizard would leave.

 

                Harry noticing, but unable to bring himself to care, the goblins unease took the silver needle from the goblin’s hand. Before, with no hesitation, quickly pricking deeply into the pointer finger on his right hand. Once he did this Harry pulled the needle out of said finger and let three drops of his blood hit the parchment that the goblin had already laid out for him.

 

                After he did this Harry watching with indifferent eyes as the blood he had just dropped on the parchment began to move on its own and branching out; forming what looked to be to Harry’s eyes a tree of some sort. Harry not wanting to watch as names of long dead people appeared on a piece of parchment decided to instead pick at his already badly torn, not to mention horridly bloody, clothes; all the while thinking that perhaps he should have changed before he had come to the bank.

 

                Shrugging his shoulders at his latest though Harry dropped the piece of robe he had been playing with and got up, knowing that five minute had passed since he had first dropped his blood on that piece of parchment. Sure enough as he got back up to the Goblin’s desk the parchment was done. Seeing this Harry resisted the urge to sigh once more as he began to look at said parchment. Already knowing or at least he thought he did, what he was going to see as he did so. And that was that all his family, besides the Dursely’s, were dead.

 

                Only for Harry to drop the parchment as he was overcome with multiple different emotions as he saw at the very end of his family tree, right beside his mother’s name and his Aunt’s bane was another name; with another under it. Best yet, according to the parchment both of them were still alive. Their names were: Mary Katherine Bomba and Jason Bomba. Seeing this Harry was nearly in tears as all the emotions he hadn’t been able to feel began to overwhelm him.

               


End file.
